Anthony Welker
Anthony is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Pre-Retreat from Boston As a child Anthony's brother would lock him in a dark closet for hours. Since then Anthony has hated tight space. Anthony worked at the Boston Police Department prior to the invasion. He worked for five years in uniform and 5 years in undercover narcotics. He soon adapted his crime-fighting skills to fighting skitters. He sees it as payback for killing his family and fights hard to make sure they know who they are messing with. Season 1 When the militia began to pull back from Boston, Anthony assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with Click, he began moving guns and ammo while telling war stories to the rest of the group. The main story he told was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. Click commented on how he would do that, but Anthony joked that he'd wet himself first. He then noticed Hal Mason staring at the Mothership in Boston, and commented that it hadn't moved since yesterday. When others started dreaming up ideas to take it down, Tom Mason suggested some ideas that have worked from history. Anthony jokingly told him he was going on again, and went back to work preparing for the exodus from Boston. When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Anthony is rechecking his gun and ammo when Hal finds him and Click, letting him know that Tom is putting together a squad to go back into Boston to find supplies. Anthony and Click agree to join in, saying this might be fun. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Anthony, along with Jimmy Boland, Click, Dai, Karen Nadler, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their mission. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which on to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. They decided to go to the distribution center in Watertown, Massachusetts, where he helped Tom and the others raid the store. When he heard gunfire he rushed to where Tom was, Anthony along with the others stand over the dying skitter that Dai shot. He is later seen with Click, watching Matt Mason and another kid ride on the skateboard Matt got for his birthday. After that he marches alongside Click when the 2nd Mass leaves the area. Sometime later he is with Tom's group as they scout the Acton Armory, a Mech is attracted by Nemo, and they are forced to retreat when Jimmy exposes them by trying to save Nemo. The next morning he is eating breakfast with Dai when he overhears Matt Mason yelling at Hal, Anthony jokingly comments on how Matt isn't a morning person. He and Dai overhear Tom saying he's going to go look for Ben after the return to the Armory, Hal and Karen say the want to help, Anthony and Dai, both in different rooms respond that they'll be helping him too. He later joins Tom and the others while they search the Armory, Click is shot twice with arrows, Anthony pulls Click next to him while everyone else takes cover, he holds Click as he dies, telling him he's not going to die. He quickly gets ready to retaliate, but is forced to surrender when John Pope reveals he has captured Hal and Karen. He is taken to Pope's hideout along with the others. Pope assumes Anthony is a gangbanger when he first meets him, Pope asks if they should keep him, his gang says no. When Pope throws Hal on the floor, he and Dai are restrained. He and the others are later taken out of the room so Pope and Tom can talk alone. As Pope and most of his gang get ready to go raid the 2nd Mass, Anthony and the others are taken back into the auditorium to be guarded by Billy Pope, Maggie and Cueball. A short time later, he watches as Maggie kills Billy and Cueball, Maggie later explains they both sexually abused her. After they return to the 2nd Mass, Anthony joins Tom and the others in attacking Pope's gang. The next morning he joins Tom's group as Tom goes to look for Ben. Sometime later, he is outside of the school getting ready for the bike mission with Tom, Hal, Pope and Dai. After a few conversations they all leave for the bike shop. On the way Anthony has a small argument with Pope about him being black and having a gun and Anthony also mentions when they decide Pope has no use they are gonna have a talk about Click. Later they all come out of the trees and Pope notices a Skitter nest they then all walk over and investigate. They then all get closer while Dai is scouting ahead and discuss it. When Dai returns from his scout ahead he tells the group that he saw Mechs which makes Tom move the group around them much to the displeasure of Pope. They reach the bike shop and Anthony looks around while Tom and Pope talk. Later Anthony is trying to get the bikes working with Tom and Hal when Tom hears Pope hit Dai. They see him escape so they decide to check on Dai, they discuss what just happened. Later they see Pope has blown up the skitter nest and they know its going to draw attention. Later Hal returns from his investigation of what happened and tells them he saw a group of harnessed kids heading their way and they all look out to see them. They are shot at and as they take cover Anthony drags Dai to safety as Dai had got shot. Anthony then brings up that they may have to shoot the kids but Tom refuses. He then makes his escape along with Hal when Tom works out that the kids only shoot when there is a target and he throws a bottle as distraction. Anthony is then seen helping Hal get Dai to the med bay. He is later seen at the same table as Tom, Hal, Lourdes, Anne, Dai and Matt when they discuss Pope and his bread and what they are thankful for before they all say a prayer. Battle of Fitchburg When Weaver ordered those that could move to help move the wounded, Anthony began helping. While helping a wounded woman get to cover, called Pope on just carrying some beer. Pope said he was only doing what Weaver told him. Pope runs into Anthony after arguing with Weaver, saying just because he saved Anthony doesn’t mean Anthony needs to watch out for him. Anthony told Pope not to flatter himself that he knew Pope was arguing with Weaver for a reason. Pope then begins to tell him about a weapons depot. Season 2 Season 3 Anthony joined Tom and Weaver as Tom returned. Tom told Weaver they needed to talk, Anthony said he must have a good story to tell. He was underground when the bomb went off; he made it to the infirmary and met with Tom and Porter. Tom volunteered himself and Anthony to check the north exits for a way out. On their way, Tom asked if he was ok, Anthony told him how his brother used to lock him in a dark closet for hours. Since then he’s always hated tight places. Anthony said he’d feel better when they can see the sky again. He calmed Tom down when he was frustrated about another blocked passage, Anthony confirmed there wasn’t another way. He thought they should wait to be rescued, Tom disagreed. They then heard pipes banging, Tom thought it was Crawlies. They approached they source, Anthony pulled the pin on a grenade as Tom opened the panel. They were both surprised to find Dr. Kadar crawling through the vent. Anthony then placed the pin back in the grenade, kissed it and sighed. Later, Kadar says he needs a shaped charge to get them through to a fire stairwell. Anthony reveals he has 6 packs of C4 to use. Kadar said he’d need 200 ft. of wire, when Anthony asked where to get it, Kadar said from the no longer functioning power lines in the walls. Tom began knocking holes in the wall to get to them. Kadar told Anthony he would also need gunpowder from a dozen rounds, duct tape, any batteries he could find and some peanut butter because he was hungry. Tom told Anthony to start with the peanut butter. He later watched as Kadar set the charges, noting that it was smart using saline to direct the blast. When he heard Kadar say they would have to go to a new location, Anthony said they were right back where they started, Tom caught this and remembered Lourdes saying that about Anne earlier. Tom then ran back to stop her just in time from harming Cochise. Tom told Lourdes Anthony was hurt, he pretended to lie on the ground until she was next to him, and he then rolled over, pointing a gun at her. Later as Tom restrained her Anthony and Jeanne expressed their disbelief that she was the mole, Tom felt he should’ve known. Anthony said he couldn’t have, she showed no signs of being infected and wondered how she was. Jeanne said it may have been from a patient, Tom said they would have to be more careful. Anthony was the first one out when Tom cleared a path to the outside, Anthony rejoiced at the fresh air. He soon told Tom’s sons about how Lourdes was the mole. Return to Charleston On his return to Charleston Anthony was carrying some boxes of ammo when the man with the video camera asked to interview him. The man asked if he was ready to get back to Charleston, that there was even plans to meet with the Volm. Anthony said he was looking forward to stop walking, but they couldn't get complacent. He said they would regroup and meet with the 1st Continental Army. The man asked about a possible new offensive with Cochise and the Volm. Anthony became suspicious of the man's interest in the Volm. The man felt it was weird they came to Earth, helped them fight and tried to force them into a camp. Anthony agreed saying they've been fighting for three years and wouldn't stop just because another alien race asked them to step aside. The man asked if Anthony trusted the Volm. Anthony responded with "the enemy of my enemy", he also said they were brave and had better resources. He felt it would be better to fight with them then against them. Anthony admitted he was skeptical of the Volm at first but feels they have earned their place. The man asked if Anthony knew their plans, Anthony said if he knew he wouldn't tell, and neither should he. Anthony then questioned where the man joined them and how the man knew him.Official Falling Skies Facebook page - Anthony's Interview Appearences Season 1 *Live and Learn *The Armory *Prisoner of War *Grace *Silent Kill *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *What Hides Beneath *Mutiny *Eight Hours Season 2 *Worlds Apart *Shall We Gather at the River *Compass *Young Bloods *Love and Other Acts of Courage *Homecoming *Molon Labe *Death March *The Price of Greatness *A More Perfect Union Season 3 *On Thin Ice *Collateral Damage *Badlands *At All Costs *Search and Recover *Be Silent and Come Out *The Pickett Line *Strange Brew *Journey to Xilbalba *Brazil Trivia *In Tom's dream Anthony is the dean at Boston University. Photos Fs eps103 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery04 512x341.jpg DaiAnthony-1024x574.jpg popesblog03560x315.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-falling-skies-23574873-1600-900.jpg Falling-Skies.the.armory.jpg Lh9viBUmNK.png 550w falling skies s01 e01 5.jpg Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Living Characters